


Remember My Name

by Chummy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ;), And angsty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, its fluffy, sorry - Freeform, they love each other alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy/pseuds/Chummy
Summary: After all that I could do for them is done.Goro Akechi was many things, all that can be surmised as simply being full of surprises. Akira had a growing list of ways Akechi had surprised him in the few months of knowing him, some less pleasant than others. Some made it easy to forget the less pleasant ones.





	Remember My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know how after he dies people slowly forget him? yeah well,,, that always killed me and this is the outcome.
> 
> I renamed this after Mitski’s “Remember My Name” which if you’ve read my other fics you’d see this is a common trend lol, i’m a lesbian what else do u need to know. But also I felt Akechi could really relate to the song in a whole lot of awful sad ways.

Goro Akechi was many things, all that can be surmised as simply being full of surprises. Akira had a growing list of ways Akechi had surprised him in the few months of knowing him, some less pleasant than others. Some made it easy to forget the less pleasant ones.

**Surprising Things About Akechi, Comprehensive list by Akira Kurusu.**

  1. He’s an avid fan of sci- fi movies.

After asking him one day about the light saber he wields in the metaverse, Akechi had flushed and went on about the hero’s he had adored as a child. 

2.He had a sweet tooth. 

Akira wondered how he didn’t have multiple cavities after seeing how much sugar he puts in his coffee and chocolate he smothers his crepes in. 

3.His hair smelled like cherry blossoms.

Akechi has shown up to the station for school with his hair still dripping from the speedy shower he had taken. He had overslept from working on his last case. Akira tried to focus really hard on his words and not the water droplets leaving trails down his neck.

4.His genuine laugh was loud and full bellied, his eyes crinkled up and he brought a hand to his mouth. 

It was nothing like the charming chuckle he gave to interviewers, Akira felt more pride than ever when he made him laugh like that. 

5\. His favorite color was blue. 

Soft blues and dark navy. He had told Yusuke once in mementos, Akira had overhead. Unrelated he had bought a blue sweater next week. It was getting colder after all.

All reasons why he often found himself looking forward to mornings where their trains matched up and the few minutes of conversation they shared before separating at their stops. Reasons why he let Akechi loiter as much as he wanted at Leblanc, never letting his cup of coffee get cold or go flat, admiring the look of focus on the genius boy’s face as he worked on his latest case. It’s why despite knowing the biggest surprise Akechi had in store for him, Akira couldn’t _ help _feeling for him.

  1. He was planning to kill him. 

Hearing Akechi talk about his plan to murder him so easily, cheerfully almost, had made him sick, angry but mostly so, so, _ confused _. There had to be something bigger at play than just festering hatred so deep that was driving Akechi to create an entire assassination plot. 

Akira didn’t know what and it frustrated him to no end. Akechi was guarded and yet revealed so much so easily, eagerly, as if he was crying for help as he ran from it. 

As the plans to keep him alive were put into play, lies intricately set up and everyone played their roles, Akira stumbled. 

His talks with akechi were supposed to be pleasantries, to save face and keep suspicion away from them but instead he found himself more and more intrigued by the detective every meeting.

  1. Akechi’s childhood. 

Or lack thereof, made Akiras blood boil and his heart ache for him and if he thinks back, it’s the first time Akechi’s mask cracked. Just a bit. Just enough to see the loneliness and sadness he expressed were real and something he faced daily. Akira found it hard to sleep that night tossing and turning, agonizing over wanting to help Akechi, and then remembering the fate Akechi had planned for him. 

  1. He was easily flustered. 

Akira took advantage of this at every opportunity. Usually Akechi would commend him, state that Akira must have multiple girls after him and rolled his eyes. Akira would wonder if his flirtations were just adding a nail to his coffin but the blush and softening of wine eyes told him it was the opposite. 

Akira learned Akechi enjoyed chess, he was quite good and very aware of that fact. Often very cockily announcing his checkmate before swiping Akira’s king from under him. Akira learned he enjoyed seeing Akechi winning, the gleam of pride in his eyes was a good look on him. Akira would tell him so because he enjoyed seeing Akechi sweat more, a sweet pink forming on his cheeks as he set up the board once more and told Akira to be quiet. 

  1. He was a dog person. 

They were hanging out. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, much to everyone’s dismay and advice against it. Makoto said he had no sense of self preservation, Akira just like hanging out with Akechi. Which yes, was lack of self preservation. They were simply walking around Central Street, aimlessly beneath the setting sun, talking about nothing in particular often sharing in the silence of bustling life. When Akechi had spotted the curly brown haired puppy settling to sleep in a young woman’s arms and promptly filled with glee.

Akira didn’t know if there were stranger things than seeing a supposed teenage murderer fawn over a small puppy but the way he softly ran his fingers through the dogs fur and asked its name to properly address it, Akira couldn’t deny the skipping beat of his heart. He couldn’t deny the way it broke either. Remembering the cruel acts Akechi had committed felt like ice water running through his veins at the face of how gentle Akechi was. He wondered how much of it was a facade. 

  1. He was a gemini. 

Akechi did not necessarily _ tell _Akira his birthday. That didnt mean he didn't have ways to find out. Ways being Futaba. He ignored the questioning look Futaba gave him when he asked and thanked her. He made it all the way to his room before freaking out. June 2nd. That was less than a week away. Less than a week to plan! Less than a week to find a gift!

He figured Akechi wouldn’t enjoy a surprise party, he ignored the nagging voice in his mind that screamed how he was planning a birthday party for his would be murderer. He gave up halfway through his search of blue balloons and party streamers. Akira dreamt of birthday candles and wrapping paper.

His frantic search for a gift continued in the days before the rapidly approaching birthdate. He was mindlessly walking around central street, a whining morgana in his ear, when it hit him. small, shiny and blue behind the windows of a shop. 

When the day came, he texted Akechi. A regular occurence so much now that he had his own personalized chime. They made plans to meet up at Leblanc for a chess game and cup of coffee or two. Akira noticed how Akechi tried to say no a few times but he would not take no for an answer.

Akira barely concealed his nerves when Akechi finally walked into Leblanc. He had his coffee ready and the pieces set up. They shared pleasantries and conversation over the accumulating chess pieces Akechi conquered. 

To no ones surprise, Akechi won. 

“Yeah, yeah I let you win.”

“Oh so merciful of you Great One.”

Akira loved seeing him win. 

“Oh I have something for you.” Akira said, admiring the surprised glint in Akechi’s eyes. The box was small and wrapped in gold and red paper, all tied with a scarlet ribbon. Akira wouldn’t admit to purposely positioning his hands so that Akechi’s fingers would brush against his skin as he reached for it. 

“I'm a bit scared.” Akechi joked but all his laughter died away and his eyes widened. 

It was a small lightsaber, delicate, made of glass that lit up bright blue by pressing a button on the handle. 

“It’s not really keychain material, but it reminded me of you.” He said quietly, not sure how to take Akechi’s silence. 

Akechi was softly turning it in his hands, turning it on and off repeatedly. He seemed completely enraptured by it and Akira couldn’t help the pride that welled up in his chest.

“Its really pretty.” Akechi all but whispered. 

Akira wanted to say it was pretty like Akechi but he held his tongue letting Akechi continue. 

“Thank you,” Akechi looked up to meet Akira’s eyes, making Akira’s heart stop. “You thought of me?” Akechi added, so softly Akira thought he almost didn’t hear it, 

“Yeah, yeah. Just thought you might like it.” He coughed out, smooth Kurusu. He had seen the small figurine and instantly thought of Akechi. A dainty replica of the sword he used in the metaverse. It still looked heroic and graceful despite the size and once Akira saw it lit up he slammed down his wallet on the counter. 

Akira hoped Akechi would like it as an endearing reminder of his persona and the hero he adored as a kid. 

Holding the lightsaber gently in his hand, Akechi smiled at him. 

The smile reached his eyes and Akira wondered who’s birthday it really was because he felt like he had been given a gift. 

  
  


  1. He tapped his fingers against the table when he was making headway on a case.

A small habit that seemed to endear Akira to no end. It was like the detective couldn’t keep still as his body caught up with his rapid mind. Too much energy in his body while his face remained stoic. His gloves dulling the sound of his fingers against the wood. Akira wondered what his hands would feel like without them.

  1. His lips were soft.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. None of it was. But Akira really couldn’t be fucked enough to care. It was past closing hours, Akechi was apologizing for overstaying despite Akira telling him he was always welcome. He had walked him out the door, where they shared three goodbyes, interrupted by more conversation before Akechi couldn’t stay any longer. Akira doesn’t remember how they had gotten so close, maybe it was while they had both been laughing, gravitating toward each other. All he remembers is realizing how close they were, Akechi’s shampoo and the smell of his too sweet coffee surrounding him and how Akechi has glanced down at his lips. 

Then he was kissing him.

It was soft, cautious. The complete opposite of the impulse he felt to shove him against the door. To his ultimate surprise, 

  1. Goro kissed him back.

Sighed against his lips and melted into him. Wrapped his arms around his neck and buried a gloved hand in Akira’s hair and pulled him closer. Traces of desperation sinking into the kiss, Goro kissed him like he was apologizing and sentencing him all at once. 

He tried not to think about how limited these moments with Goro would be. About the implications. About how much of this was a facade.

He didn’t want to know. 

  1. Goro’s hands were worn from exertion.

Akira loved to feel then against his own.

November 19th, they were in bed. Goro’s hands laid tender against his ribs, his face nestled in Akira’s neck. 

It was peaceful, the air was heavy.

Akira hoped that somehow, this, what they had now, would change tomorrow’s outcome. Deep within him Akira knew it wouldn’t. He tried to ignore the way his heart cracked and pulled Goro closer, willing time to slow, for morning to never come. 

“You should rest, we have a big day tomorrow.” Goro’s voice was sweet, concerned, it made his stomach twist.

“We do, so go to sleep.” He replied, making no move to remove his arms but he wasn’t surprised and didn’t put up a fight when Goro pulled away from him.

“I should go,” Goro’s hair was tousled and his eyes were filled with conflict he couldn’t hide, it hung unspoken. 

There were a lot of things he wanted to say to that. Each with an increasingly uncertain outcome. Akira swallowed around the lump in his throat and settled with 

“You don’t have too.” 

Goro only smiled, a sad smile. One Akira had never seen before, it was laced with regret, with apologies and with want. He only gave Akira a small hum in acknowledgement before coming closer and kissing him. 

Akira tried to pretend that wasn’t their kiss goodbye. 

It was.

“Goodnight Akira,” He whispered against his lips, his hands caressing his cheek and neck before pulling away completely. Akira watched him stand and gather his belongings, his movements slow, as if savoring every last moment in that attic together.

“Goodnight Goro,” Akira called out when he stood at the stairs. Goro turned around and smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Akira didn’t sleep.

  1. He was an excellent shot. 

Akira tried not to gag when Goro walked into the interrogation room. He tried not to scream, to cry, to beg. Goro’s eyes were different, it wasn’t the same tender look Akira was so used too, so, he realized, in love with. 

Staring down the end of a barrel, Akira wondered how much had been a lie. But watching the way Akechi’s hand shook he knew what had been real. 

  1. He was an _excellent _shot. 

Akira thought the first time staring Goro down, gun in hand, would be the last but life has a funny way of laughing and spitting in his face.

The fight and reveal of Loki had Akira’s heart shattering in his chest. 

He was pulling his punches. Goro wasn’t doing the same. 

He understood now why he had done what he did. It was vile and grotesque but he understood. Shido has manipulated him into the perfect weapon, a toy, nothing more than a tool to advance his despicable agenda. 

Akira wanted to knock Goro down and take him back home. To make him understand that they were on the same side, to make him swallow his pride, he just wanted him out of this palace and more importantly out of this fight. He wanted him back on his side. 

With every blow he landed against Goro, he felt against his own skin. 

Goro was defeated, heaving, screaming at him and Akira couldn’t hear over the need to make sure he was okay. 

He never got the chance. 

Facing down two Goro Akechi’s with guns drawn was life being just absolutely fucking hysterical. 

But it all happened too fast, Cognitive Akechi’s disgusting remarks cut into his skin, Goro pointed his gun at him again. 

“Goro, please,” Akira tried to sound sure, strong, but he felt like anything but a leader in that moment. 

“Begging for your life? I knew you were pathetic Kurusu but _ this _is a new low,” Goro’s smile was acidic and Akira could taste it on his tongue. 

“No, for yours Goro, we can work this out, we have the same goal, we can do this together!” He was desperate and pure fear racing through his body at Goro saying no. 

He saw the tears in Goro’s before he saw the smile, before he saw his finger on the trigger. 

It was the same sweet smile Akira adored. Real, filled with peaceful joy. 

The two shots rang out in quick succession. Akira realized one partition too late what had happened. 

“Hurry up and go.” Came the breathless voice from the other side. 

Akira was banging at the door, clawing, anguished and despaired. 

“No you fucking idiot not without you!” He was searching widely for anyway to the other side, for a switch, a button, vent, _ anything _. 

“Always so tactful Joker.” Goro’s laugh was strained and interrupted with a wet cough. 

“Let’s make a deal,” He continued, breath catching.

“Okay we can talk about it face to face, we can shake on it Goro.” 

“Akira,” He felt his heart freeze, his hand laid flat against the metal. 

“Please, Please Goro don't.” There was no hiding the tears now, flowing freely down his face.

“Thank you Akira, for everything” His voice was soft and labored “Now go, and promise me you’ll finish what I couldn’t.” 

Akira wanted to say no, to protest that they’d do it together, they’d find a way out, but there was no other way. 

He pressed his head against the door, and nodded his head replying.

“I promise Goro, I swear it.”

It was silent for a few seconds, making Akira’s blood freeze before a soft laugh came as a reply of gratitude.

“Oh and one more thing, don’t forget me will you?” The words were spoken with sincerity and worry.

Akira couldn’t hold back a sob, he didn’t register Ryuji’s hand of comfort holding him steady. 

“Of course, of course, I couldn’t forget you if I tried.” He was barely coherent, he had started pawing at the wall again. 

Two shots echoed.

“His signal is… gone.”

Akira’s legs gave out from underneath him. 

  
  
  


Seeing the fad of fame pass over Goro’s name and brand tore at Akira, every mention of his name, in wonder of where he was, his thoughts seemed to suffocate him.

Until he wasn’t mentioned at all. Forgotten by all the followers who had supposedly adored him.

It made him sick, it made him furious. He was snappier than ever, his days felt too long.

He kept hoping for one more surprise, for Goro to walk in to Leblanc, a complaint about a coworker spilling from his lips and onto Akira who loved listening to his voice. 

It never came. 

It was a week later when he found one of Goro’s notebooks in his room. Left behind when he had accompanied Akira to study. 

Inside where organized notes, with highlighted and color coordinated sections and sticky notes. Akira traced over where his writing became illegible from writing too fast to keep tidy, a small amused smile playing on his lips. He flipped through until he came across a page with drawings on the margin.

A crudely drawn picture of Morgana meowing, with a speech bubble begging for sushi. One of a tiny cup of coffee with the label “cavity’s” on it. There were multiple games of tic tac toe, most ending in draws. There was even a picture of a cartoonish Akechi with hearts and sparkles around him. 

He remembered drawing them.

He didn’t notice he was crying until the tears were dripping onto the page. 

  
  


There were small notes written. Akechi’s neat writing replying to the scrawl of Akira.

_ I’m studying Akira. _

** _i’m aware and bored _ **

** _u r qt_ **

_ Stop writing all over my stuff _

** _ha i win_ **

_ Draw. No one wins. _

** _ya loser_ **

Akira snorted and wiped at his eyes, relishing in the memories. He missed him. More than anything. Akira remembered his last promise to Goro, he couldn’t break that promise. He deserved better, Akira already didn’t save him but he would honor Goro. 

He was a man of his word. 

He slept with the notebook pressed to his chest, Morgana’s comforting warmth on his stomach. Akira dreamt of coffee kisses and smirks. As long as Akira would live, he would dream of him, remember him, because unsurprisingly 

  1. He was unforgettable. 

**Author's Note:**

> How many more Akechi fics will i write at 2am while crying? alot. Thx!
> 
> Me and atlus: killing akechi. 🤝


End file.
